Sabertooth
by lordanhur
Summary: Ok first BtVS fic Xander becomes something more will be FX non grafic rape so rated R on hold for rewrite
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I got this plot bunny in my head after reading magnusxxz's rise of the juggernaut   
  
I went looking through the xmen marvel encyclopedia and I say a pic of sabertooth (looking for a link to the picture, I cant find one but this is not as good one ) that looked more human then the movie (less hair) this is not really a xover  
  
I know its kinda short but this is how it is working out. Next chapter will be longer  
  
Sabertooth By: Lordanhur  
  
[A/N: I am starting in second season the only differences you need to know is that Alexander Harris goes by Lex (After lex luthor) not Xander (At least not yet). The Hyena spirit never possessed lex in the first season. Also he is over his crush for Buffy after angel and the whole dance incident (go with me people)]  
  
Another day another dead thing that was kind of alive destroyed, so basically another day in wonderful Sunnydale California, better known as the Hellmouth. Buffy and her scobies had just finished dealing with an Inca mummy, they were just consoling Lex since he liked her. As they left the Inca except, in the back of their minds they might have been wondering where the guards were. [A/N: seriously they had a fight after hours in a museum and no one came to check it out.]  
  
"Don't feel bad Lex she fooled us all." Willow said while rubbing his back  
  
"Ya Lex, I mean I she stayed with me and I didn't get any icky vibes off her. You know and " Buffy began  
  
CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Shattering Glass was heard to their right, in the prehistoric section. So Buffy, Willow, Lex and Giles all ran into that section of the museum. They come to a scorching halt as they saw the dead bodies of the guards. There were three Vamps in the room one carrying a Mask of some sort, that probable came from another room. One of the Vamps just finished draining the last guard.  
  
"Hey ugly you making a deposit, I mean that shirt should probable be in here." That was Buffy's attempt at a witty remark to start the fight.  
  
"Slayer! GET HER" Vamp #1, also known as vampire holding mask, said.  
  
Vamp #2&3 charged around a destroyed display case, that was smashed in the guard fight, and attacked the scobies one attacking buffy while the other grappled with Lex. Buffy makes quick work with her opponent turns to help Lex. Vamp# 2 sees her turn to help and throws Lex onto the display case, he only has time for a quick grin before he bursts into dust thanks to Willows stake.  
  
"Lex are you ok?" Willow asks  
  
"Ya I guess." He picks himself up and dusts himself off. "Looks like these old bones broke my fall." Looking around "where's the third one?"  
  
"Well he must have used the fight to cover his escape" Giles says cleaning his glasses. "I'm more concerned about that mask he was carrying."  
  
"We should leave before the police get here." Willow says.  
  
With this they leave the museum, but as they do Lex is wondering why he's not hurt 'I mean I felt such pain when I hit but now I am as good as new. Oh well shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth.'  
  
That night as he slept Lex Harris had nightmares of being slavered by a big, yellow cat with large teeth and claws, until he was too weak to fight. As this was happening in his mind his body changed to a tall, blond, hairy beast man [A/N: think Sabertooth from X-men movie]  
  
At sunrise a number of loud howls emanated from Lex's room.  
  
"Shut up down there I am trying to sleep you ungrateful brat" Lex's dad yells.  
  
The Howling continues, so Mr. Harris opened the door only to have a large claw slash his belly open and drag his screaming body into the room, leaving a blood trail along its path. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: ok I forgot a disclaimer in the first chapter so here it goes: I own nothing and I am writing this for fun, while gaining no monetary units.  
  
Everyone should read this if you don't like Alexander's name in this fic.  
  
RedPat35: I thought I had explained this enough, he does not go by Xander yet (big hint to a life changing event) he went by Alex until middle school then for some reason he decided to go by Lex (he is a comic freak, and likes lex luther)  
  
Just to keep everything clear "talking" 'thinking'  
  
Sabertooth By: Lordanhur  
  
Chapter 2  
  
It was another gorgeous sunny day, and as usual poor innocent students were forced to stay in the miserable halls of high school.  
  
"Hey have you two seen loser boy around today?" Cordelia Chase asked the bottle blond slayer. 'Don't know why I care but I really like arguing with him of late, and he is kinda cute.'  
  
"No Cordy we haven't seen LEX today, but he had a rough night last night." Buffy said while Willow glared at Queen C.  
  
"Ya well he is my partner for English and he was supposed to meet me right before school to trade info. He better show up before school is out cause I wont be happy if I have to go to his house after school." And with that Cordelia stomped off.  
  
"You ever notice the sun gets brighter when she leaves?" Willow says "But I do wonder where Lex is."  
  
"Will he was thrown into that display case last night so I am sure he is just sore and will be back tomorrow." Buffy told her best friend. "Lets go check in with the watcher person and see if anything is up." With that the two girls head towards the library.  
  
"Hey Giles anything up today?" Buffy asked her watcher.  
  
"Actually Buffy do you remember that mask that was stolen from the museum last night?" Giles asked  
  
"Ya the vamp that got away was carrying it." Willow says.  
  
"Is it a bad mask?"  
  
"Buffy an object is not good or evil that all depends on the user." Giles corrected, "This mask is used to allows the user to translate any written text no mater what the language."  
  
"Great that would help us research faster." Willow exclaimed  
  
"The problem with that is it is a literal translation and some things can be lost on interpretation." Giles warns, "What is said might not be what is meant."  
  
"What, I don't understand." Buffy says showing her limited intelligence.  
  
"Well you see Buffy because of cultural differences, the subtext and content might differ."  
  
"OK never mind, all I need to know it is potential bad." Buffy interrupts the librarian's lecture.  
  
"Yes in any case this probable means someone has an old text that they want translated. And that is never good when dealing with vampires." Willow shows he intelligence  
  
"Yes well we will just have to keep a look out for it." Giles says.  
  
Skip forward a few hours  
  
Cordelia just done with Cheerleading practice, she had purposely left her uniform on in the hopes that it made the Dork stutter. The door was ajar so when she knocked it opened.  
  
"Hello Lex are you here?" She calls  
  
Suddenly a large man shaped beast grabbed her and dragged her in to the house. She let out one big scream before it hit her knocking her out. Of course that did not matter since a scream in Sunnydale could not attract a cop it one was right next to the screamer.  
  
The beast was happy he did not need to go looking for the first female to join his pride. [A/N: I saw on discovery that Saber tooth tigers live in prides like lions so one male had multiple females.] A health young female that could bare him a strong offspring had come to him. With that thought he dragged her into his den.  
  
Right after sunset Buffy was preparing to go on patrol for the night.  
  
"I am going to stop by Lex's house, on the way to the first to the cemeteries to make sure he is ok." Buffy informed Willow and Giles.  
  
"Great I promised Zack that I would watch his little sister so he could go to his friends birthday."  
  
"Zack you mean that cutie that plays the drums in the school band?" Buffy starts integrating her friend. "So anything I should know?"  
  
"No no nothing like that he is my neighbor and I have known him since Lex stopped going by Alex." Willow exclaimed, "Anyway I should be going, bye." And she runs out the door  
  
Buffy looks after her with a knowing smile on her face, then turns and continues collecting weapons.  
  
"Ok now Buffy I would like you to keep your eyes and ears open for the mask, if we can find it now maybe we can stop whatever nonsense they are up to before it starts." Giles tells his young charge.  
  
"Eyes and ears open.check. Well I should be off if I want to get to Lex's first, see ya."  
  
With that the Slayer leaves the library, and heads out of school. About when she gets to Lex's walkway, does not notice the door left ajar, Angel shows up.  
  
"Buffy you know that mask that was stolen last night."  
  
"Ya I was on my way to go looking for it, after I check on Lex."  
  
"I know where it is but we need to hurry, don't worry about Lex it looks like Cordy is with him."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"That's her car right."  
  
"Ya she's probable yelling at him about school today and I am not in the mood to hear it so let's go."  
  
With that they head off to Heavenly acres cemetery and a particular crypt with a few vamps and a mask inside. Leaving Lex's house and its two living occupants alone.  
  
Next Morning at school library right before school  
  
"And then he came home from the party and was really happy because he got Kelly to go out with him." Willow informs Buffy about her night as they walk into the Library.  
  
"Ah buffy what did you find out about the mask last night?" Giles asks  
  
"It isn't a problem any more."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"It kinda got broken last night when Angel and me tried to take it back from the vamp who stole it." Buffy informs her watcher.  
  
"Well I was hoping you could retrieve it undamaged but at least they don't have it."  
  
Willow then turns to Buffy, "So how was Lex last night?"  
  
"Don't know Angel showed just before I got there and we had to hurry to the mask." Buffy informed her. "Don't worry Cordy was over there."  
  
"Cordy was there, and you tell me not to worry. If he is hurt seeing her wouldn't help one bit." Willow huffed  
  
"Don't worry we will see him today."  
  
"Ok"  
  
After School  
  
"He did not show up today." Willow stated  
  
"Ya I know.hey did you see Cordy anywhere today?" Buffy asked  
  
"No and that's a good thing in my book." Willow said  
  
"Well anyway lets go to check on Lex." Buffy said as they left school.  
  
When they get to Lex's house they see Cordy's car still there.  
  
"Why is her car here still?" Buffy asks nobody in particular  
  
They see the door open.  
  
"And why is the door open?" Willow adds  
  
"Lets go" Buffy says  
  
They walk in to the house to find the house a mess furniture smashed and most belongings destroyed. They walk to Lex's room and that's when they see the blood on the carpet.  
  
"Oh my god!" Willow exclaims  
  
Buffy kicks in the door, and they are not prepared for what they see. There in the middle of the room was a naked, and unconscious Cordelia, covered in blood.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!" Willow yells  
  
Buffy runs to Cordy and checks to see if she is alive, she is. Buffy quickly throws a sheet that has less blood on it them most objects in the room around her and picks her up.  
  
"H-h-he says th-that he was going to hunt." Cordy can barely say.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"L-lex" and she passes out. 


	3. Chapter 3

Remember I don't own anything, so don't sue me.  
  
OK reviews  
  
Rma: thanks for both reviews First I will be using the name Xander but it wont happen till third season, that's why he is Lex now. Most of the story is third season based. Actually this brings me to a point I forgot to say in other A/N's (well I don't think I said it) this is a Xander/Faith tale  
  
Layce74: I did not realize that I was overdoing the angst but all angst is necessary (at least from my point of view) to get this fic to where it's going.  
  
Sabertooth By: Lordanhur  
  
Chapter 3  
  
He came into his den only to find his female is gone, He could smell two other females. The two females he was planning on taking after the dark haired one was broken. He did not know why he had selected them but he just knew they were fit for taking, but the dark haired one was his first, his Alfa female. He wanted her back and he would sacrifice one of the other's to get her.  
  
His lair was invaded he needed to find a new one and after one loud roar he ran out of the house and went in search of a new home, then he will track he mate down.  
  
Across town in the Sunnydale Hospital  
  
"Now let me get this straight she was beaten and raped by, according to her, Lex. You saw her car there last night, so we know she was trapped there since sometime after cheerleading practice." Giles asked.  
  
"That's about it." Willow said, "but why would he do it, also she said something about blond hairy Lex, we all know Lex has dark hair. So is it him or not?"  
  
"Ok we need to find him, but if it's not him he could be dead. There was a lot of blood around that room." Buffy said.  
  
"Ok Buffy you and I will go back to his house and look around." Giles says, "Willow it is still light out go to Angels and inform him of what's happening." And with that they all head out.  
  
Buffy and Giles get to the Harris house hold with plans of them snooping around before the send an anonymous tip to the SPD.  
  
After a search of the house [A/N: I am going to kinda speed this up since the main portion of the tale is 3rd season.]  
  
"Giles it looked like only his mother and father are dead." Buffy said to Giles.  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Number of body parts are only two, well that and we found their heads." Buffy responded.  
  
"Ok I am still trying to figure out what did this, it looks like nothing I can remember." Giles said, "Lets head back to the hospital."  
  
Buffy and Giles are entering the Hospital when they hear a scream from down the hall They run down the corridor till they get to a corner.  
  
"Where.is.my.mate?" A deep growling voice rasps out  
  
Buffy jumps around the corner and is shocked to see a large, 7 feet, blond man holding a really fat nurse. He stops and sniffs the air; he suddenly drops the nurse and turns on Buffy.  
  
[A/N: ok picture sabertooth from Xmen movie, you know all big and hairy.]  
  
"YOU.you took.my female, me want back."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am.me. I was going to take you after.first was mine."  
  
[A/N: they are talking a lot, not believable, well plz play along]  
  
"Why"  
  
"Mem.mem" he struggles with big word "just know, me want to dominant you.punish you for playing with me before I became me."  
  
[A/N: My Lex (I hope everyone know big and blond was Lex) was deeply hurt by Buffy when she played with his hart to my Angel jealous (you know the dance at first ep. of season two, you know even Cordy thought she was bitch) my Lex only wants to be friends but primal want to clam her. Oh ya Lex and Buffy had a talk to she knows how he felt, that's why they stayed friends. It is my sincere hope that I confused you more then ever.]  
  
"Lex is that you." Buffy was shocked  
  
"Lex DEAD.ME here!" He says as he lunges for the Slayer. Buffy did not expect it so she was sent flying 30 feet down the hall. He picks her up off the floor before she could recover and is about to smash he into the wall when two cops come running up behind her and Yell.  
  
"Freeze big guy put here down." He tosses her to the ground and turns on the cops and ROARS, well that's enough to get them to start shooting. He is hit a few times and with a roar of pain runs and jumps out the window.  
  
"Buffy are you ok?" Giles asks as he runs up to her.  
  
"Giles that was Lex, how." Buffy gasps  
  
"I don't know, but I have a hypothesis. I think he is possessed." Giles answers.  
  
[A/N: shorter then I want chapter 3 got broke in half because I have class to get to, and I wanted to post more today.] 


	4. Chapter 4

I still don't own anything  
  
Sabertooth By: Lordanhur  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Ok it's an hour after sunset and Buffy, Willow, and Giles are just entering the library for research. Angel is standing guard out side of Cordy's room at the hospital, all in case Lex tries to take her again.  
  
"Ok Giles lets go over this one more time." Willow looked to Giles. "We have a giant of a blond man, who used to be Lex. He missed school two days ago and we know Cordy went over there after school that day, so the change happened some time that day. The day before that was the museum and."  
  
"The Museum! That's it. Remember the fight with the vampires? We were in the Prehistoric wing; he crushed the skull of some animal. That has to be the catalyst; I mean I don't think he came into contact with anything else." Giles stated, "I need to look a few things up but, his body and mind have reverted to a primitive animal, man hybrid. Willow check the computer to see if you can discover what animal's skull was crushed at the museum. Buffy head back to the hospital and let Angel, and if you see fit Cordelia, what has happened. I will page you when I need you." As Giles finished saying this he walks back in to his office to find his books on possessions. Buffy ran out the door and Willow got on the computer.  
  
Two hours later  
  
Sunnydale library  
  
Cordy had been released and she decided that staying with Angel and Buffy, she was in Giles office trying to sleep, was safest. Giles and Buffy thought that bringing her to the library was good since Lex would come to them at some point.  
  
"Ok we are ready to cast the spell to bind this sabertooth spirit and bring back Lex." Giles said, "We don't know how much he will remember of his actions, but we need to try and support him. Not only did he rape Cordelia but he killed his parents and maybe more."  
  
"Truth be told his parents wont be missed to much, they we always so abusive to him." Willow stated.  
  
"Ok lets get this over with." Buffy said  
  
Giles then started chanting from a book.  
  
Just then everyone hear a feral roar  
  
"Aahhh" Cordy screamed, "keep it away from my."  
  
Lucky for everyone Giles was done just as Lex came rushing in the door, hair already getting darker.  
  
"NO.ME Stronger then him. Me no wanna go." He said as he collapsed.  
  
Everyone surrounded him and watched, Cordy was hanging back. Lex looks up at he and Said.  
  
"God Cor.so sorry, couldn't stop him."  
  
"Lex what do you remember?" Willow asked  
  
"Only flashes.hitting dad, dragging Cordy into the house.hunting." He said, "why don't you just kill me, I deserve it."  
  
"Because it wasn't you." Buffy told him, She would have said more but Lex passed out.  
  
After that Lex did some therapy, and he moved in with Giles. Cordy and him couldn't stay in the same room for a while. [The rest of second season went basically the same as the show, solder boy possession on Halloween and other events except Lex and Cordy never date.] Around the end of the year during Angelus' return Lex and Cordy started to rebuild their friend ship, by friend ship I mean verbal sparing.  
  
Summer after Season two Buffy ran away, and a super powerful Big Bad came to town.  
  
[This is where my story should really take off. And don't forget it will be a Faith/Xander I am also thinking making it a Faith/xander/cordy you will understand that in later chapters (like the next one)]  
  
[A/N: Ok bad I know but I had I sudden writers block and so I just bare boned it. Not too important to story, but I hope to expand it] 


End file.
